The legacy
by gypsybeads
Summary: Meet Jojo and Annie Duke,the next generation of Duke's. Their planing on winning Boss Hoggs Hazzard derby. But with a car thats over 20 years old and dirty tricks at work, will they even make it to the start line?
1. A normal sunny day in Hazzard county

**Welcome to a normal sunny day in Hazzard country, the birds are singing the bees are making out with their honey and there's a race going on.**

A blue ford mustang raced along the dirt road closely followed by a black mustang and a red Chevrolet.

**This is hazard country, here a 3 cars between this gang of friends is like seeing green grass and blue sky.**

**These boys had been racing ever since there mothers put them on there tricycles, though some would say it was as early as them being in their prams.**

**Pulling up at the rear is Marty Lark and his girl Carrie Conway,**

'Would you put your foot down, where gonna lose'.

'I'm trying the best I can sweetheart'.

'Well you better start trying harder, because were gonna end up buying the beers, again.'

**Don't they just sound like an old married couple? They've only been dating for 4 months. But things always do move fast in Hazzard.**

**In the red car we have Carrie's younger sister Betty along with driver Kenny Westman.**

'I can't get past him', Kenny complained, trying to get past the blue ford, but every time he got closer to it the car would swerve, blocking his path.

'Well your just lucky that's Jojo's driving, wouldn't want to get beaten by a girl now would you', she teased him.

'I won't mind getting beaten by that girl' he replied.

They turned on to a wider road and Kenny managed to creep beside alongside the ford.

'Looks like Jojo learned some manners' he said to Betty.

'I don't think so' she told him making sure that her seat belt was securely fastened, 'because this road goes to Millers bridge, and there's only room for one'.

She was right when they the narrow bridge came in to sight, both cars were heading towards it trying to get the lead.

'That bridge isn't gonna hold us all', Betty yelled at Kenny.

Just before they hit the wooden slacks of the bridge Kenny braked allowing Jojo to take the lead.

Beside him he heard Betty let out a sigh of relief, 'weren't scared were you girl?

Her only reply was to glare at him and hang on tight as they went over the rough ground and headed to the main road to get to the boars nest.

**Leading the pack we have the Duke Cousins, Jojo short for Joseph and Annie Duke.**

**Both lived on the Duke farm, along with their great uncle Jessie his niece Daisy and her husband Jackson. **

**Jojo Duke was Vance Dukes younger brother, there farther had been sent to jail after being caught on a moonshine run when Jojo was 10 years old, his mother had looked after him until she died when he was just 14.**

**Being left in the care of his older brother had proved to hard for Vance, trying to raise a teenage brother while holding down a job and a social life, his attempts at trying to discipline him as well, has proved unsuccessful with Jojo often ignoring him.**

**Vance had found it hard and had turned to uncle Jessie for advice, he has suggested that moving to Hazzard may be what he needed.**

**And so Jojo had moved to Hazzard helping uncle Jessie on the farm, who in return reinstalled faith, kindness and trust in the boy, helping him through the difficult time in his life. **

**He had lived and worked on the farm ever since, being joined when he was 17 by his 16-year-old cousin Annie.**

**Annie had come to Hazzard to go to high school after being home schooled most of her life.**

**She had spent the first 6 years of her life in Hazzard until her farther Bo had been given the chance to drive on the NASCAR circuit. **

**So with there families blessing they packed they their bags and caught the bus to Indianapolis.**

**As Annie grew up and became a teenager, Bo started to notice the change in his daughters' sweet nature.**

**She had fallen into a bad mix of friends, with grades had slipped at school and her whole attitude changing. Catching her smoking and drinking one night had been the last straw for Bo, so****under the disguise of helping on the farm, he had sent her to live with Uncle Jessie.**

**At first it was difficult settling into the quite country live again, after spending so much of her lifetime on the buzzing circuit.**

**But she soon settled into a routine and after a few months had managed to get her grades began to improve, along with her manners and attitude.**

**Annie and Jojo had always gotten on well, playing tighter as kids at the duke's family reunions and today was no exception. Expect maybe the bigger toys.**

They yelled in delight as the car slides around the corner, Kenny and Betty were still hot on the tail, trying to overtake them again.

He gave the mustang a gentle nudge on the side, making the car swerve to one side.

'Oh playing dirty is he,' Annie says.

'I don't know how long can keep going, the cars really starting to crawl, can't you feel it?'

'Well we fix it later, right now we got a race to win'.

'So what's the plan? He asked.

'Take a right up here' she told him pointing into a clearing in the woods.

'There's no road there'.

'Well will just have to make one'. She told him.

'Yes miss,' they pulled of the road and into the forest.

The three cars bounced around on the uneven ground, avoiding the fallen logs and weaving in and out through the trees.

'Do you know were this leads to? Asked Jojo.

'Of course I do' Annie told him 'just keep going straight'.

They come to the main road through a gap in the trees, seeing the rusted sign for the Boars nest a few miles in front of them.

They turned around the narrow bend, seeing the old and rusting boar's nest sign.

'You know miss Duke I feel in the mood for a victory martini' said Jojo in his best British accent. 'What about you darling?'

'Yes let's do darling' she replied playing along as they drove over the rocky path. 'Shaken not stirred'.

Skidding to a stop at the front of the boar's nest, sending dust and dirt over what was a very pristine white Toyota in the space next to them.

Kenny's mustang was the next to arrive in the parking lot, doing the same as Jojo had he pulled to a stop on the other side of the car, creating a cloud of dirt.

'Looks like Marcus got a new paint job' commented Kenny,

'That's what known as au natural' said Carrie running her finger along the car and leaving a white mark.

Marty and Carrie pulled up next to Jojo car. Stepping out they joined the others.

'What are you doing Jojo? Asked Carrie, watching him kneeling down in front of the Toyota.

'Just leaving a message' he told her, writing in the dirt on the car.

'A secret love note is it' Annie teased.

Jojo just smirked and stood up to reveal his handy work.

They all laughed at what he had written on the car.

'Beers are on you two right' said Kenny as they began to walk to the doors.

'What do you mean 'you two', I wasn't the one driving.' Carrie said.

'Oh come on Carrie' Marty said, 'I can't afford a round'.

'Well you should have thought about that babe, maybe then you shouldn't have driven like a little old lady on her way to church.'

They walked into the boars nest, adjusting their eyes to the dark room and getting used to the smell of stale beer, they made there way to the bar, seeing an older man already sitting there with 7 beers in front of him, he turned to them.

'We'll hello my little grease monkeys' he greeted.

'How you doing Cooter'.


	2. 25th Hazzard Derby race

'Well hello my little grease monkeys'

'Hey Cooter!' they all greeted him, grapping a beer they sat at the bar next to him as he talked to one of the waitress across the bar.

'What have ya'll been up to then? He asked them taking a sip of his beer.

''Oh the usual' Jojo replied, 'helping the church fix the roof, solving world hunger, helping little old ladies cross the street, same as we always do on a Sunday afternoon'.

'Oh really' he laughed 'so who won?'

'As if you really need to ask' Jojo joked holding his head high, 'after all the Dukes are the best drivers in all of Hazzard country.'

As they drank, the up and coming Hazzard rally soon came into their conversation.

'Hey, anyone else see the fairground come into town last night'.

'Yep they all ready starting to set up the square and the races isn't for a couple of weeks' said Kenny.

'Yep this years is definitely going to be bigger then last year' Mary Ellen told them as she filled up bowls of popcorn, 'especially as boss Hogg has raised the prize money'.

'He raised it, to how much?' asked Jojo.

'$10000' she said taking out a rolled up poster from be hide the bar, 'these are to go up tomorrow advertising for drivers to take part'.

She unrolled the brightly printed poster to revel boss Hogg's chubby smiling face on the cover, it read,

'**Boss Hogg's famous Hazzard country derby, in it's 25th year, prize money of $10000.**

**Drivers wanted, must have own car. $100 entry fee, come and sign up at the boars nest.' **

'$10000 Dollars' Carrie wowed.

'I guess that as his nephew Marcus has won that race 4 years in a row now, boss thinks it's a safe bet' Mary Ellen said.

'And he gloats about it for weeks' groaned Betty.

'Won't you just love to see that smug look wiped of his face' said Cooter.

'What kind of modifications would have to be made to the ford Cooter, so we could race it? Jojo asked him.

'Are you serious Jojo?' Annie asked

'$10000 serious'. He told her, turning back to face Cooter.

'Annie's got a point' Marty told him, 'the fords fast in all but there are a lot of rules for a car to be entered into a race now.'

'Well your staring from starch, you'd need to make a lot of modifications, adjusting the chassis not to mentioning making and fitting a roll cage for it. . The race is in 4 weeks, there's no way it would never be finished on time' he told them.

'Why don't you use the general lee' Mary Ellen suggested as she put the poster back up behind the bar.

'The what?' Carrie asked from her seat.

'The general lee, it's a 1969 dodge charger' Cooter explained. 'Annie's dad and Luke used it to enter about every race here in Hazzard country.'

'Used to win quite a few of them as well' Mary Ellen said, a dreamy look crossed her face. 'Remember celebrating quite a few of them in that car'.

'You know that not a bad idea' said Annie.

'What celebrating in the back seat' joked Marty, he turned to Carrie, 'what do say babe'.

'You gotta win a race first babe' she told him.

'I meant using the general lee' Annie said.

'That's not a bad idea, it's got most of the things you'd need, it's already fitted with the roll cages, and we'd properly just have to update it a bit.' Cooter said

'You know where it is? Jojo asked Annie.

'Well it must be at the farm somewhere' she said.

'I thought Bo took it when you went the circuit' Cooter said

'No Daisy and Uncle Jessie drove us down there, dad brought the lieutenant when we got there'.

'Well we can always ask Luke, he's coming into town in a few days.' Jojo said

They began making plans and drawing up a list of things they may need to get started.

'Well well, if it ain't the duke cousins and there little gang' said a voice from behind them.

'Trying to figure out how you gonna win that race with your crappie little mustang'. Marcus Hogg said, walking up next to them, along with his small group of friends.

'Oh we plan on winning the race, just to wipe that stupid look of you face'

'Know that's not nice' Annie said 'you know that's how he has always looked.'

'So you plan on using your ford' he laughed with his friends.

'And what if we do'.

'Well, isn't that horse ready for the glue factory yet'? He smirked

He walked up next to them placing an arm around Annie's shoulder.

'Hey girl how about I make you my trophy girl, you got the legs for it,' his hand trailed across her thigh as she sat, her eyes focused on Jojo, as his face became red with anger.

'That way one of you Dukes will at least get to hold that cup'.

'Though there are better things then your legs' Marcus said reaching down to her chest.

Seeing his move, she quickly griped his arm and stood up, twisting it behind his back, allowing Jojo to throw a punch squarely on his jaw.

Annie let go of his arm as he tumbled to the floor in surprise of what had happened, she and Jojo turned back to their drinks as Marcus wiped the blood of his face.

Picking himself up from the floor, He lunged at Jojo, who was expecting him to retaliate and stepped back, sending Marcus crashing into the bar stools.

He stood up and threw his fist into Jojo stomach, winding him for a few seconds, while he tried to regain his breath Marcus hit him in the face.

Jojo lunged at him sending them both onto the floor wrestling with each other.

Customers of the bar looked over to see what was going on, soon went back to the lunch, after all it was a rather regular fight that happened here and the drunken ones were always much better.

Although not everyone though so.

He stepped out of his office after hearing the loud crash, a large wad of cash in his hands.

'**Cut that out**!' boss Hogg roared above the din of the fight, 'what is the meaning of fighting in my family restaurant!

The two boys pulled apart and each stood up.

'Nothing to worry about uncle we were just disusing the rally'.

'Yeah that right, I was just asking about getting an entry form'

Boss stepped over to them, looking at Marcus eye that was know taking on a purple colour.

'There behind the bar, and make sure you have the entry money in by the end of the week'.

'Entry money?' asked Annie.

'Yes the $100 entry money' boss told her waving his money in his hand. 'So I guess that counts you dukes out of racing'.

He added with a smug smile, 'come on Marcus lets get you some steak for that eye.'

The two Hogg's walked back in to the office.

Jojo sat back down on the bar stool, he gratefully accepted the bag of ice that Mary Ellen gave him, she also laid an entry form in front of them as well.

'Were we going to get a $100? he groaned as he put the ice on his cheek.

'More like were we gonna get a car' Annie replied.

'Well I guess we just gotta wait until Luke gets back'. Jojo said resting his heads on the bar.

Thanks for reviewing. you can also find this story at Hazzard net.


	3. Luke's back in town

**Luke's back in town.**

**while waiting for luke to vist Jojo and Annie browered an old race car from Cooter, each taking it in turns to race on a course they had set out and time themselfs.**

**they were'nt doing to bad either untill sherif Enos caught them. **

**Cooters race car now sat in the impound yard and Annie and Jojo once again sat on the step like kids again waiting for luke to come home.**

On hearing the car drive down the path they all ran out to greet Luke.

It was Daisy that got to him first, lunging at her eldest cousin as soon as he emerged from the car.

'How's my favourite girl cousin', he asked hugging her tightly.

'I'm just fine' she replied letting go, 'but look at you, this just won't do'.

'What?'

'You're all skin and bones, how do you expect to get a girl looking like this, they'd be frightened to break you'.

'Hey! I happen to enjoy my bachelor life' he told her turning to the man next to him he said, 'hey Jackson, tell your wife here to stop nagging me'.

'Oh come on Luke you know that's not possible', Jackson said coming over and shaking Luke's hand in greeting.

Putting Daisy down, he greeted the rest of his family.

'Hey Jojo' Luke said, 'staying out of trouble?'

'Of course not' he replied giving Luke a hug.

'And who is this pretty little thing?' He asked grapping Annie in a hug

'Just me Luke, little Annie Raye'

'Yeah except your not so little anymore, looking all pretty, well all expect that spot of oil on your neck'. Luke said wiping of the grease.

He put Annie back down and walked over to the white haired man in the red hat.

'How you doing Uncle Jessie?' Luke asked to his uncle who had hung back at the crowd.

'Can't complain, glad you came Luke, you know you work to hard, we don't hardly see you any more'. He said leading him into the house.

'Yeah, I know but it looks like I chose the right time to come visiting, with the Hazzard derby in a few weeks'.

'We got plenty of time to talk that and everything else, now let's get inside'.

* * *

**After a meal of Jessie famous crawdad brisk followed by a couple of slices of daisy's famous peach pie, they sat around the table reminiscing.**

'And he went straight into the pond lights flashing and sirens still wailing.' Luke told them, smiling at the memory of it.

'Is that why you never see any ducks in that pond? Asked Annie.

'Probably' replied Uncle Jessie, 'those ducks got some sense not to come back after winter'.

'So where's the general now? Jojo asked, 'did you guys sell it'

'No we would never get rid of that car, became like a member of the family'

Luke told him leaning back in his chair and thinking.

'Well the 10th Hazzard derby was the last race I drove in, I joined the smoke jumpers a few weeks latter. I assumed that Bo had taken it when the two of you went to the NASCAR circuit' he said nodding to Annie.

'No Cooter drove us to the bus stop and dad brought the Lieutenant when we got there from an old friend of his,' she told him.

'So what happened too the car? Asked Jackson.

'I don't know' Luke replied shrugging his shoulders

'Don't you remember what happened after the race? Daisy asked.

Luke shook his head.

'Well I suppose you did celebrate a lot that night' daisy said 'after you and Bo won, boss was convinced that you guys had put something in the general's engine to make him run faster. He was all for striping down the general to prove his point'.

'He always such a soar loser' piped in Uncle Jessie.

'I remember' said Luke 'said we should give back the prize money if we didn't give up the general'.

'Why did you just give back the prize money and save the general?

'I was counting on that money to keep me going as I trained' Luke told him 'and Bo used money to get to circuit.'

'So you hid it? Asked Annie,

'Boss and Roscoe would have striped that car down piece by piece to try and find something wrong with it'. He leaned back in his chair 'you know it must still hidden be in the barn'.

Jojo and Annie nodded discretely to each other.

**You know viewers I think were going to see a treasure hunt tonight.**

**sorry about the long wait, should'nt as long a wait for the next chapter**


	4. Hidden treasure in a haystack

**Hidden treasure in a haystack.**

It was a warm summer night in Hazzard and after dinner the Duke family had sat outside enjoying the warm summer air.

It was now 2:00 in the morning and after making sure that the rest of the house was asleep, Jojo pulled on his pants and grapped his boots.

He quietly snuck out of his room, careful not to wake up Luke, who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

Walking down the hall he softly knocked on Annie's door.

Hearing no reply, he gently opened the creaky door and stepped inside.

Seeing that She was still fast asleep, he walked over to the bed and shook her arm till she was awake.

'Annie, wakey wakey.'

'Go away'. She mumbled, pulling the blanket around her tighter.

'Come on, were going on a treasure hunt'. Jojo said sitting on her bed making it bounce a little.

Groaning she kicked of the covers and began groping around on the floor for her jeans.

'Nice pjs' he said on seeing her pink spotty shorts and t-shirt.

'Get out' she groaned, pointing to the door and giving him a kick.

'I'll meet you in the kitchen' he laughed, standing up and walking out.

Grapping her jumper and sneakers, she walked out to meet Jojo in the kitchen.

'Thought these might come in handy' he whispered passing her a flashlight.

'Thanks, did you give Cooter a call? She asked with a yawn.

'Yeah he's waiting at Mill road with the tow truck,' he whispered as they walked out of the house. 'The noise of that thing would wake up everyone on this farm and the next one'.

'Lets just hope we find something worth towing back'.

The lights from the torch danced in front of them as they walked over to the barn.

Jojo opened the door wide enough for them to slip through.

Shinening the flashlights around the barn they began to search for the bright orange car.

A red tractor stood at the front of the barn, having been recently used in the fields. Behind that was a car covered in a brown tarp.

Jojo walked over to the side of it and lifted up the corner, handing the torch to Annie he pulled back the cover more to show the hood of a black car.

'Is this it' he asked, 'doesn't look very orange'.

'That's because it's not the General Lee,' she told him. Walking to the side of the car she began looking behind the barrels. 'That's Black Tilly'.

Jojo covered the car back up again. 'Wasn't Black Tilly the car in those old moonshine stories that uncle Jessie used to tell us?

'What do you mean old stories? She asked. 'there all true.'

'Yeah right'. He laughed.

'It's true.' she insisted shining the torch at him. 'Do you remember when I did my community service at the police department?'

'Yeah I remember, that was cause Enos caught you racing on the football field.'

'Yeah, well Enos made me type up all the old records onto the police database,' she told him, 'our great uncle Jessie was one of the most wanted moon shiners in the state'.

'Guess that made him the best'. Jojo said jumping on a pile of hay shineing the torch around the dusty barn, 'There's nothing in here expect a rusty tractor and a whole lot of hay.'

Giving up, just as he was about to step down, when his foot suddenly slipped through the gaps in the barrels of hay, and his boot connected with something metal.

He turned to her and grinned.

'Think I found our treasure Annie Raye'.

**Well folks you are looking at one of the first bit treasure found in ever found in Hazzard Country since.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, just wanted to say that i am realy enjoying writing this story, so there should be more updates on way. Also thanks to Hope and Love for reviewing every chapter. If anyone eles is still reading please let me know what you think, good or bad. **


	5. Meet the General

_Giving up, just as he was about to step down, when his foot suddenly slipped through the gaps in the barrels of hay, and his boot connected with something metal._

_He turned to her and grinned._

'_Think I found our treasure Annie Raye'._

Well folks you are looking at one of the first treasure chests found in Hazzard since the civil war.

Jojo knelt down and began to push the hay and dust off what ever it was he was standing on.

Annie moved to the side and began to help move the hay. They had soon uncovered most of the roof and came across what looked to be a red and blue flag.

She blew the dust of the side revelling the words, that although faded and peeled, the name, _**General Lee **_could still be seen.

Annie moved more hay and dust from the windshield, 'Jojo meet the General'.

'Nice to meet you General' said Jojo. Who was still standing on the roof of the car. 'Now how are we gonna get you out?

'Here' she replied, handing him the pitch fork 'better start digging'.

They had soon pushed aside enough to be able to walk around the car and manoeuvre it out of the barn.

She walked over to the driver's window, which had been left open.

'Do you think that it will start? She asked Jojo as he jumped of the roof and walked round to the hood of the car to take a look at the engine.

'Not sure' he replied shining the light around the dust-covered engine. 'Especially with no keys to start it with'.

'Well I'm not getting in there to hot wire it' she told him gesturing to the hay and chicken droppings covering the interior.

Jojo closed the hood and walked round next to her.

'Come on, will just push it to the truck, besides it'll make less noise that way.'

He pulled the door handle, only to find it kept slipping through his fingers.

'Guess that's why the window was open,' he said to himself, leaning in through the window to take the handbrake of, coming out gagging from the smell inside.

'I'll take the back, you push from here, that way you can steer as well'. Jojo told her moving to the back of the car.

'Thanks,' Annie said to him sarcastically, as the smell coming from the car was bad from the outside as well.

Once they got the old charger moving It took them an hour to push the General out of the back door of the barn and down to Cooters tow truck.

**'Well hello my old friend.'**


	6. It begins

**They soon had the charger moving again and hooked up to Cooters truck in no time**

'Why all the secrecy' Cooter asked.

'Because uncle Jessie will take a switch to both of us if he knew what we were doing' Annie told him.

'You think he don't know about the two of you racing all ready, amount of speeding tickets you get between you.' Cooter said making sure the chains to the car and the truck were all secure, 'the police department have paid for a Christmas party since the two of you got your licences'.

'This is different' Annie sighed, 'I remember watching dad race in the derbys, there was always some dirty tricks going on'.

'Yes' Cooter told her 'often from the courtesy of Boss Hogg'.

'And with the prize money being doubled, then the race is bound to be even dirty, Jessie would never let us race if he knew, but that money is going to be real useful on the farm, especially come winter time'.

'You get everything we'll need Cooter? Asked Jojo.

'Most of it, had to call in a few favours, but it will be worth it to see the General up and going again.' Cooter Replied, patting the General fondly, 'though we may need a few extras on the way'.

'Hey Annie can you go and grab the tarp in the truck' Cooter asked, 'we'll throw it over the General for the ride back in to town'

'Can't have people seeing him like this' agreed Annie, unfolding the brown tarp. ' I didn't think he would be looking this bad'

'Lets just hope that it's only the looks that are bad' said Jojo, tying down the tarp.

'Did you find the keys?

'No not yet'

' Oh I can't wait to see the shock on old Boss's face when the general lee rides up to the start line.' Cooter said gleefully rubbing his hands together.

Who's going to be doing the driving? Cooter asked.

'Jojo'. Annie told him, 'it was his idea, and he can take the consciences.'

'But I thought…' Cooter began, only to catch Jojo raise his fingers to his lips.

'Thought what? Annie asked standing up after fixing down the tarp.

'That you were the better driver.' Cooter tried to cover.

He would have to be having words with Jojo later, something was going on.

'Right then, I will see the two of you bright and early tomorrow morning' said Cooter, climbing into the cab and starting up the truck.

He watched as the two coiuns made there way back to the farm house, and then set on the dirt roads back to town, the familer pull of the Genrals weight on the back off the truck.

The square was empty when he arrived, no one seeing him back the truck into the garge and unhook its cargo.

'Night General' Cooter called out, as he left the garege, switching off the lights and sliding the doors closed, locking it behind him.

**Well folks looks like are gettin interesting.**

**untill next time(hopefully it won't be too long)**


End file.
